En el Bus
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Y quien dijo que un autobús, no era indicado para "conocer" a alguien especial? (AU, YAOI)


**En el bus**

**N/A: Este fanfic se me ocurrió, cuando viajaba en el autobús (combi o micro como lo llamamos aquí) y bueno, me imagine a Shaka y Mu, ambos viajando en este. **

***M***

Creo que la forma más extraña de "conocer" a alguien, es esta:

Era uno de esos días en los que sabía que iba a hacer un caos el viajar, pero siendo un alumno de Universidad, que sabe que llegar tarde a una clase era recibir un portazo en la cara, debía abordar la primera custer que apareciera. Por lo que se encontraba esperándola con paciencia...

Miraba con impaciencia su celular. El tiempo estaba avanzando demasiado rápido para su gusto. Donde demonios estaba el auto, cuando se lo necesitaba? Y como si ese pensamiento lo hubiese invocado, el carro había aparecido.

Subió con todo el desanimó que le invadió al ver que tan lleno iba este. Si hubiese sido otro día y otra la hora, estaba seguro que hubiese esperado el siguiente, pero siendo las circunstancias como eran, no podía ponerse exigente.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo contemplando la entrada del auto bus, solo supo que estuvo mucho allí por...

\- si no piensas subir, muévete - un escalofrío y una mueca de molestia fue lo que lo invadió al oír esa voz tan molesta. Esa voz que le pertenecía a una persona que detestaba.

Al girar a contestar las palabras de ese ser se topo con que, había un grupo mas de personas, que resultaban ser algunos de sus escasos vecinos esperando también por subir. Dejo salir un suspiro, esta vez el rubio tenía razón. Subió y ocupó el asiento más cerca y desocupado que hubiese.

Lo primero que pensó fue, que pase de largo, que pase de largo. Fue entonces que odio a su suerte, ha ese día y mas a esa persona que se sentaba a su lado.

Acaso era tan difícil ocupar otros de los aun vacíos asientos?.

Se puso los auriculares, intentando con ello alejar la tan odiosa preocupación y al mismo tiempo ignorar a su acompañante.

No fue que hasta la tercera parada, que vio a una señora con un bebe en brazos. Miro a todos alrededor, un monto de jóvenes que ni se inmutaron con la subida de la señora.

Mal educados - pensó antes de girarse a su acompañante - me permites - pidió sin expresión alguna -

Disculpa? - le miro con una ceja levantada -

Que me des permiso - dijo ya con un tono más alto de lo que solía usar -

... - sin decir nada, se puso de pie y permitió al peli lila pasar -

Siéntese - con una de sus características sonrisas pidió a la señora, que agradeció el gesto del joven y se sentó en el lugar ofrecido - cuanto más demorará? - pensó después de consultar su celular y ver la hora avanzar pero al autobús demorarse en transitar -

Aioria - pensó en su amigo, que seguramente estaba sudando frío al no verlo llegar, para su exposición - cuanto más piensa parar - pensó ya exasperado al sentir y ver al autobús parar - si sigue así voy a llegar tarde! - su rostro reflejo su malestar - eso me pasa por no aprender a conducir - se lamento al recordar el auto de su padre, guardado en la cochera -

Ya sé! Puedo ir en taxi - su rostro se iluminó al pensar en ello. Busco el dinero para ver con cuanto contaba. Y oh, no...no, NO! - Mu, supo que alguien de los de allá arriba seguramente le estaba jugando una de sus crueles bromas. Busco y re busco en su morral, dándose cuenta que si, la billetera no estaba - por qué?! - grito al cielo en pensamientos claro, no quería quedar como el loco del bus. Trato de tranquilizarse, y empezó a buscar en su chaqueta y pantalón. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Había encontrado por lo menos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, dinero suficiente para pagar el bus.

Cuidado - expreso con leve molestia al ser empujado, por un tumulto de personas que subían -

Si avanzaras, no te pasaría eso - y nuevamente esa odiosa voz -

Qué? - pregunto ya molesto por saber que el que le había empujado y le había hablado era aquel vecino, que si bien ya llevaban conociéndose más de diez años, desde que su familia y el se mudaran a ese lugar, no lo soportaba. Y es que el ser en cuestión... era con el único de todos sus vecinos que no se llevaba. Incluso con su hermanito menor, Hyoga se hablaba y se llevaba bien. Su madre y su padre eran personas con las que solía conversar si se lograban cruzar. Pero el, ese rubio odioso, pedante, arrogante, prepotente y soberbio!, oh no con el no podía ser amable y bueno, no después de ver como aquel rubio se portaba tan despectivo con todo el mundo.

Y claro siendo Mu como era no dejaría que es rubio pensara que podría hacerle eso a el. Eso sí que no.

Ey! - Mu sintió como Shaka se pega mas a el -

Disculpe principito, pero a mí me empujan - expreso molesto el rubio, al ver la molestia en el rostro del peli lila -

... - como respuesta a eso le dirigió una mirada molesta, para luego girarse y darle la espalda. No lo toleraba.

Aun no entendía por qué Shaka era así, si su familia era tan linda. Incluso se podría decir que hace tiempo no se llevaban así como ahora. Aunque si era sincero, Mu tampoco era un amor al tratar al rubio. Ya que cada que se encontraban, Mu bien lo ignoraba o le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos.

Pero Shaka tiene la culpa - era su común excusa - el no debe tratar a nadie así! - expreso a su amigo castaño, Aioria, una de las veces que le había preguntado el porque era tan arisco con el rubio.

... - Mu, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el cuerpo de su "querido" vecino tan pegado al suyo - que crees que haces?! - expreso mas sorprendido y exaltado que enojado -

Culpa al chófer por subir más gente - se defendió - además a mi no me incomoda - esto último se lo susurro en el oído -

Qué?! - Mu se giro, con esfuerzo, a verlo a la cara. Por suerte eran del mismo tamaño, porque si no odiaría tener que ver hacia arriba cada que se lo topaba -

Que a mí no me incomoda, estar tan cerca de alguien tan lindo como tu - le contesto sin vergüenza alguna -

Pero qué? - Mu, estaba sorprendido por lo dicho por su Némesis -

Creí que eras más listo. Te estoy diciendo que me gustas! - expreso un poco irritado el rubio -

Sí, claro - Mu no pudo reprimir a su no tan explotado sarcasmo -

No me crees - Shaka, se apego más al peli lila usando el pretexto del tumulto de gente, que se juntaba mas cada instante -

Si quieres que te crea - Mu, saco las manos de Shaka de sus costados - pídele disculpas a Shun por lo dicho - hablo, al recordar a su primo adoptivo ser tratado tan mal por el rubio, y lo peor de todo frente a medio campus universitario, todo por que Shun le había dicho a Hyoga que mejor se dieran un tiempo.

Ese niño, hizo llorar a mi hermano - una mueca de molestia se dibujo en su rostro - pero si tu lo quieres - Shaka, posicionó nuevamente sus manos en la cintura de Mu - lo haré - concluyo acercándolo a el, robándole un suave beso -

... - sus mejillas tomaron un rojo extremo. Le había gustado el beso, y mucho - ... - el vibrar de su celular, le saco de la pequeña nube de sueño, en la que se había sumergido. Lo cual le trajo de vuelta la preocupación y la desesperación de que debía llegar rápido a la universidad, si quería exponer y obtener su nota - halo? - Mu, espero escuchar el reclamo de Aioria -

Mu, donde estas?! - reclamo el castaño -

Sigo en camino, Aio - respondió por demás angustiado al saber que es lo que estaba pasando de seguro Aioria -

Ah!, ya no te apures entonces. El maestro se reportó enfermo así que se cancela la clase, nos vemos luego - un tic se instaló en su ojo al escuchar lo dicho por el castaño - ... - detuvo en su boca el montón de improperios que diría luego del nombre de su amigo. Pues el muy condenado de Aioria le había llamado tan molesto al inicio para que al final le diga que el maestro estaba enfermo?!, pero ya vería cuando lo agarrara - hijodetumamitameasustas - balbuceaba sin darse cuenta de cómo era mirado por quien anteriormente le había besado -

Estas bien? - primero lo beso para callarlo y luego pregunto -

Qué? - ya no se acordaba ni de que estaba haciendo -

Eres lindo, lo sabías - Shaka, sonrió ante la desorientación del muñequito de sus brazos -

Si, lo eh escuchado muchas veces - respondió nada ególatra -

Quien te lo ha dicho?! - pregunto en tono celoso el rubio -

Mi novio - siguió sin darle mucha importancia al tono del rubio -

Te eh seguido por mucho tiempo y sé que no lo tienes - la cara de sorpresa del peli lila, le dijo al rubio que había hablado de mas - digo... Quieres ser mi novio? - que desvío de tema!, pensó Mu, pero mejor dejar pasar lo dicho -

Con una condición - Mu, le miro sonriente -

Cual? - el rubio le miro intrigado por saber que era esa condición -

Me invitas a desayunar - Shaka río nervioso, pues no se esperaba eso, mientras Mu esperaba que el rubio aceptara pues no había desayunado y había olvidado la billetera -

A las ordenes, mi principito - acepto Shaka, después de todo ese desayuno podría ser tomado como su primera cita, no? -

Y quien dijo que un autobús, no era indicado para "conocer" a alguien especial?

*****M*****

**PV: Hola!, estoy de vuelta y con un pequeño one shot (así se escribe?) mi ser una re ignorante en el inglés**

**En todo diría yo - se escucha una voz tras PV -**

**PV: Oh, Ikki! - salta abrazar al ave inmortal - **

**Ikki: Que te pasa! - trata de zafarse -**

**PV: te extrañe, tanto -**

**Ikki: si claro! -.-* -**

**PV: estas molesto? -**

**Ikki: ignórenla, esta medio tonta desde que se rompió la muñeca - susurra a la pantalla -**

**PV: te escuche! -**

**Ikki: si, si... Ven vamos a que tomes tus medicinas y descanse - la trata como tonta -**

**PV: no juegues conmigo Ikki, no juegues conmigo - le amenaza con el puño -**

****: Esmeralda, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no salgas de la cama! - una voz furiosa tras la autora y compañía -**

**PV: esto, mami ya me dormía - expresa de lo mas nerviosa -**

**Ikki: te llamas Esmeralda! - una expresión de pánico y sorpresa muestra el fénix -**

**PV: obvio, si no porque mama me llamaría así - **

****: sigo esperando, Esmeralda - **

**PV: nos leemos chicas lindas! - se despide y corre a su cama, dejando a un Ikki en shock y a una madre conforme -**


End file.
